


The Sweetness of Friendship

by lynndyre



Series: Yuri Lowell, Private Eye [9]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cake, Donuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri and Flynn have pastry and innuendo. ^.^</p>
<p>Futurefic for the PIAU, after Yuri and Flynn are back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetness of Friendship

Repede lifted his head from Flynn’s lap, ears perked at the door, and a second later Flynn heard Yuri’s key in the lock. “Hey, Flynn! I brought you a present!”

“Is that from the old bakery? They’re still there?” Flynn shifted Repede’s forequarters onto the sofa and came over, inspecting the white, string-wrapped boxes.

“That bakery’s been there for a hundred years. They’re not gonna disappear just cause you haven’t been in a while.” Yuri cut the string on the larger box and liberated a cream doughnut, then retreated to let Flynn examine the spoils.

“You got butter cake! Yuri, you do love me.”

Yuri laughed. “People’s grandmothers buy that cake, Flynn. What’s that say about you?”

“I have refined and classic taste.” Yuri choked and snorted powdered sugar up his nose. “No one said you had to have any.” While Yuri coughed, still laughing, a long blue nose snaked out from under the table and engulfed his doughnut.

Sauce was collecting in the bottom of the tray, where Flynn had cut into the cake. Yuri dipped a finger in it, and sucked it clean. “Oops, I touched it. Guess you’ll have to share.”

Flynn angled around Yuri to reach the silverware drawer, hips flush with Yuri’s backside. “As if I haven’t licked a lot worse than your finger.”

“Oho, you’re on a roll today!” Yuri twisted, trapping Flynn against the counter. “I should have gotten éclairs.”

Flynn knew exactly how Yuri ate éclairs. It involved lots of tongue. He wrapped an arm around Yuri’s neck and pulled him in. “You can always practice.”


End file.
